Soul Eater: New Generation
by SammL217
Summary: It has been years and the original members of Shibusen have gone, making way for a new generation of weapons and meisters. Weapon, Sam and her meister, Jet, are forced to cope as a new evil rises and destroys everything they know.


**Soul Eater: New Generation**

Chapter One

~Author's Note~

Hey there guys. :3

So this is my first story on here, and I thought it should be about my favourite anime; Soul Eater(duh).

I do have other fan-fictions, though I think I will try to finish this one before attempting to write another.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)

P.S. Sorry if the tense changes from present to past. I was aiming for present, but I sometimes just get a little confused.

-SammL217

"Itadakimatsu(thanks for the meal)." I say, my hands pressed together as if I were in prayer. I had just gobbled down a kishin egg soul, and it did fill the spot. My meister, who I know as Jet, stood behind me, arms folded as he thought over the fight we just had.

I roll my eyes at him as he finally looks up at me, a brow raised in question of my eye-rolling. "What?" he asks, his voice breaking slightly from the accused tone he used. I shake my head.

"It's nothing." I say, a slight laugh in my tone of voice before I turn in the opposite direction and begin to walk. "Come on. We should at least get some sleep tonight." It was true. We had been chasing the kishin egg near enough all night.

Not to mention we have school in the morning.

Jet follows suit to my actions and it wasn't long before we were at our house; a small, black-brick building with round windows and a wooden door.

Jet places the key in the lock and turns it before pushing open the door and walking in. "Home at last!" he calls out happily yet with a tired tone clinging to his words. "G'night." he then says with a less cheery voice, walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Night." I yawn, ignoring his mood changes before trudging up to my bedroom also. When I finally make it up the stairs - a process which took a minute but felt like an hour - I head straight for my room and fall - yes, fall - onto my bed, head hitting the comfy mattress before I force myself back up. I still had to get into my jammies before any good sleep could be had.

Pulling open my dresser's drawer, I lift out a pair of random clothe, putting it on to find it was my skinny fit bottoms and a plain White tank. Not exactly jammies, but it was better than the school shirt and skirt I currently wore.

Having changed, I pull back my duvet and climb in, embracing the comfort that the mattress gave me for only a few seconds before sleep grabbed me.

That night I had no dream.

Class seemed like a nightmare come true!

Every voice that called out into the classroom thumped into my brain as if someone physically stood there with a hammer and hit my skull. I groaned, my head resting on my folded arms as our teacher spoke in her usual monotone voice. _Dear Shinigami let this nightmare end!_ I thought, aware that beside me, Jet stared blankly at the blackboard, him preferring to sleep with his eyes open in class.

"Miss. Lynch!" scolded the boring lady at the front of the class, earning a jump from me and a loud bang as my foot kicked the wooden board in front of them.

"What! Yes?" I say, my voice sounding utterly guilty and confused as I look from side to side before directly at the teacher. "Yes, professor Lowrie?"

"It seems that you would rather sleep than listen to the important lesson I have for you today. One that could be the answer to you ever becoming a Death Scythe." she said, her voice sounding disgusted as if even /thinking/ of me being successful was ugly.

"Sorry." I say, aware that now, even Jet is wide awake, staring straight ahead as if he had nothing to do with the sleeping-in-class act. _Looser._ I thought, annoyed at how he wasn't caught out. He takes a quick glance at me, just long enough to see me glaring, and I can tell he knows what I'm thinking.

"_Anyway,_" speaks the teacher obviously, glaring at me as I return my attention to her badly dressed self. "An effective way to speed up your progress in becoming Death's personal weapons, is to defeat a 'strong' soul." she said, pausing to glance around the room and check our expressions. Many, including mine, were interested in this 'strong' soul idea. "A 'strong' soul is one soul, which holds enough strength to compare to that of nitey-nine normal souls." she continued. I caught glances of other students taking notes of what was being said out of the corner of my eye. One of those were Jet, so I didn't have to bother with writing notes myself.

"But Proferssor Lowrie, what if the 'strong' soul is a good one? Would that turn who-ever consumes the soul into a kishin themself?" asked one of the female students of the class. I couldn't exactly tell by the voice, but I knew it was either Chloe or Sophie or Holly. I roll my eyes at her rediculously high-voice.

The teacher - Lousy-Lowrie as I called her - smiled at the girl before answering the question; "Well, many have asked that before and I've had to give the same answer. It's a no, but I'm still unsure as to why. Maybe some of you should head down to the library during a break to check. You might learn something new as well." she said, eyeing a few of the dimwits in the class. I supressed a giggle until she looked at me with those same knowing eyes. _What!_ I thought, my eyes widening in surprise, only to earn a fake smile and a small nod from her before she moved on.

Before Lousy-Lowrie could continue with her speech, the end-of-class bell rung, and students automatically piled out of the narrow door, a build up happening as some attempted leaving two-by-two. The teacher gave her usual moanings of us all leaving like that, before she followed after us.

"FREEDOM!" I yell, waving my arms in the air while jumping up and down, earning a few concerned stares from others around me. Both me and Jet were in the process of walking home, glad of the up-coming weekend to just chill and relax in. A smile was plastered on my miester's face as we walked, his excitement shown more calmly than mine.

"I'm looking forward to a full two days without school." he says beside me, a content smile plastered on his face. I tilt me head upwards and to the left, thinking of the many things I could do in my free time. That is, until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Jet, Sam, can I ask you two for a favor?" spoke the gentlemanly voice, my violet eyes drifting to the blonde man that stood before us, hands hidden within his suit's pockets. I'm not going to lie; he was a beautiful man, though his maners were _way _too proper for me.

"Sure, go ahead." I hear my meister reply from my side, his calm excitement now gone and replaced with a similar proper tone to the man before us. Though it was less mature and not as deep.

The man smiled and nodded his head back at Shibusen. "Lord Death would be delighted if you could help a new student that's due tomorrow. He expects you two to be at the front doors by mid-day." At his words, my mouth gaped open, my eyes wide in shock.

"B-but... tomorrow is Saturday, Professor Dugeon! You know, the day when most people like to sleep all day?" I argue, my arms limp by my side until Jet pokes me in the shoulder.

"Calm down, Sam. I wasn't going to let you sleep after twelve anyway." he explains, getting the same expression from me, though I belive my jaw had dropped even futher down.

"_WHAT!"_

As Jet begins to nervously explain to me his intention, none of us notice the leave of Professor Dugeon, not even when he says a good bye to us.

"Why the hell would anyone want to wake up in the morning on a weekend!" I groan, flinging my head back and walking forward, hearing the steps of Jet as he follows. _This sucks. _I think while glancing to the side to see Jet now walking more rigid, hands shoved deep into his pockets. _Crap... I've pissed him off. _"Uh... Jet?"

As his name was said, the boy glanced at me, raising a pale blonde eyebrow. I could just tell by the way his shoulders were hunched, and the way he bent his head to make his dirty blonde bangs cover his eyes, that he was mad at me. I bite my lip. "What?"

"Sorry... about that." I mumble, looking away and too the ground, crossing my arms over my chest and thinking as I waited for his answer. I knew what was coming, it always happened like this;

"_Sorry Jet."_

"_No, it's not your fault. I should be apologising."_

"_No really, sorry."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

Only this time, he didn't say his usual. Instead, he gave a smirk and nodded at me. "As you should be." he spoke cockily, closing his eyes so that the blue irises disappeared. I widen my eyes and look at him. He glances down at me - due to height differences - and give a cheeky grin.

"Really? No 'oh it's not your fault Sam' or 'I should be the one apologising, Sam'?" I ask out of confusion. This is typically what annoyed me about my meister; he could go from angry, to happy, or from sad, to cocky in the blink of an eye.

Although, I guess this is what makes me and him so compatible. He could constantly change his mood whenever to fit mine. I shake my head of the thoughts, getting a raised brow from Jet as I did so. I had my reasons, though.

"Anyway, we should probably head to bed straight after dinner. That way we can get a good night's sleep before tomorrow." he says out of the blue, though I nod along with the idea and stop as we reach the small house's front door. Jet pulls out his key and unlocks the wooden door, pushing it open before walking in before me.

"What's for dinner?" I immidiately ask, looking to the kitchen as I try to mind read the fridge and guess what's inside. Failing at doing that, I walk towards it and pull open the door, a chill coming to me as the cool air flowed out. "Hm... we have some eggs and sauseges. I could make us some pigs in blankets?" I offer, looking around the large door at the boy who now sat on the soaf watching T.V.

Ask the questional tone registered in his head, he glanced over at me before nodding. "Sure." he replies, flicking his eyes to the T.V. before back at me. "Mind getting me a soda? Please?" he begs, putting a small pout onto his face.

I roll my eyes and pull out the ingrediants needed, along with a can of soda before tossing at Jet who caught it easily and turned back to watching the magical box with the moving pictures.

"Come on, Sam!" calls my miester as I try my hardest to stay put, him only pulling harder on the arm he was currently holding. I shake my head vigerously, causing strands of my stark white hair to fly everywhwere. Jet rolls his eyes and yanks my arm, pulling me forward and causing me to tumble forward.

"Hey!" I scream, before I feel my other arm grabbed, stopping me mid-fall. "Wha-..." I lift my head to see Jet standing there, looking down at me with a slightly bored expression. I stare up with wide eyes, confused as to what he was planning... until a smirk was placed on his lips. _Uh oh..._

"Up you go!" laughs the boy, grabbing me around the waist and flinging my torso over his shoulder, carrying me while walking as if nothing was up. His arm was still holding waist thankfully enough, because with the amount of kicking and wriggling I was doing, I would've probably been flat on the ground by now.

Actually, that wouldn't be too bad right now.

"JET! LET ME GO!" I scream as he carries he casually down the streets of Death City, the small population that were awake at this time giving us worried stares. Probably due to my screaming and kicking and the fact that he held me in a death grip on his shoulder.

Fianlly, after what seemed like an hour of screaming, Jet places me down on the ground, rubbing his shoulder after words. "Jeez girl, you're heavier than you look." he teases, trying hard to stifle a smirk that popped out anyway. I growl.

"Whatever." Turning around, I now see that we're at the school, and I trudge up Shibusen's front steps. My violet eyes glare hard at the ground as I do, my hands thrust deep into my zipper's pockets while I do the echoing sound of steps I hear, I guess that Jet is already following, though I jump back a little as I bump into something in front of me. Well, not so much something as _someone._ Lifting my head, I lock eyes with Professor Dugeon, a grey brow of his raised.

"Hello to you too, Samantha." he says in a _slightly _confused tone, probably wondering why I hadn't seen him so obviously standing there; in the bright sunlight with a pitch black suit on. One thing that makes me cringe is when he says my full name. Behind me, I hear my miester greet the teacher, before asking for instuctions on what we were to do.

"So, just go straight to Lord Death's room, and the new student will be there?" he confirms after hearing the full story from Dugeon, said teacher nodding at the question before walking back into the school's large front doors. "OK then, let's head, Sam." he says, walking forward before I follow, hands still in my pockets though I was no longer looking at the ground.

"Any idea who this new kid is?" I ask after a while's walk. Shibusen really needed to do something about their hallways. Jet shakes his head in answer before stopping in front of a large door.

Knocking, he asks, "Lord Death?" Before the door begun to open by itself, allowing our entry. Slowly, the both of us step through and walk along the arch ways designed like gulitotines. When we finally reach the small, circular stage that held the giant mirror, I glance around with my violet eyes, seeing no one. "Hello?" calls Jet from beside me.

"Hey! Hello! Wassup, wassup?" calls the sing-song voice of Shinigami, appearing in the mirror before walking calmly out of it. "Nice to see you two, Jet and Sam. I expect you're here for the new student?"

We both nod in unisen, before the large door we had walked through opens and closes, two pairs of footsteps heard as whoever entered walked closer to the podium. I glance over my shoulder in curiosity, though the giant bang I have on my right side covers my sight. Jet could see properly though, so I look at him and judge by his reaction. Going by what I see, he likes the new student already. "Uh... Jet?" I say, waving my hand before his eyes.

He shakes his head, blinks, and looks to me. "What?" he asks, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. I blink at him before rolling my eyes as the new student stands at the other side of me. I haven't turned yet, but I can tell by the way Jet is looking over my head as if I'm not there.

"Hi there." says a girlish voice, a hint of shyness lingering in her tone. I slowly turn toward the girl behind me, only to be met with a pair of _huge _boobs. They had to be double-Z's I'm sure. Lifting my head, I see the tall brunette, a faded pink blush tinging her cheeks. Her long hair stopped at her hips, which where perfect for completing her hour-glass figure. _No wonder Jet likes her... _I thought, stepping back a little in order to get rid of the titzillas in front of me.

"Hey." replies my miester, his voice breaking slightly as he stares at the new girl. _Oh boy. _I put on the best fake smile I can and place out a hand for her, my other going behind my back as I try to act nice.

"Hi there. I'm Sam." I say to her, though when I get no reply I peek open one of my closed eyes. _Seriously? _I think as I realise she's still staring at Jet. "Fine by me." I mumble then, turning to face forward with my hands in my pockets, looking down at my own figure. _What does she have that I don't? OK, maybe my boobs aren't _that _big... and my hair isn't _that _nice... but still. _After all my wonderings, I look up to see Shinigami talking with Prof. Dugeon, while Jet and DD talk with each other. Concentrating on the two teens' words, I manage to catch the name of the girl; Chrissy.

"Sam?" At the mention of my name, I lift my head to see Professor Dugeon looking at me, before jerkign his head to a point behind me. I look behind me to see Jet and Chrissy leaving with each other, still talking. "Uh... Oops." I say, giving a small smile to the teacher and Shinigami before me. "Guess I spaced. See ya!" I call over my shoulder, running to catch up with the two before slowing my pace as I reach the two. I could feel the eyes of the two teachers watching us, though I just look to the ground, hands in my pockets once again as we left.

It was going to be a _long _weekend.


End file.
